Halo: A Soldier's Regret
by LittleYork
Summary: Left in despair by the lost of his mother, Joseph enlists in the United Nations Space Command to find that he is a very talented soldier. He is invited to join the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper in hopes of boosting his training and is positioned to squad leader of a ODST Unit. This is where the story soon resumes...


As dust fell in his eyes, he gained control of his battle once more, nearing his target. Blood filled his surroundings as his companions pursued the enemy which guarded the target. The target, of course, was a very important part of the war. It, which could end the conflict between the Humans and the alien hegemony, was placed under heavy protection and only the elite would be able to get it from the Covenant's hands. As Joseph, an orbital drop shock trooper, sped to the target, he looked back at his fellow squad mates. More than several ODST squads had been dropped onto the battlefield. Joseph's squad, being one, had gotten the farthest to their point. "Fire in the hole!" exclaimed Mikrofon as he quickly tossed a gernade at a brute.

He then re-equipped himself with a M7S submachine gun and fired at his adversaries. They were soon to get to the covenant outpost which held the secret target. As they moved even closer, Abraham spotted a tank-like transport. He then screamed, "Wraith!" as they sped to protection.

An explosion whipped a hole in the area, causing sediment to fly everywhere. Joseph, being the team leader, once again shouted for his team to move in. He held a Battle Rifle and was the only one with a custom ODST chestplate, it being blue. The courageous team leader positioned his team right outside the outpost as they saw the enemy. "Heavy, move in. That means you Fidel."

"Aye sir!"

The team acknowledged that they were in positions near the outpost to the UNSC UNI-COM. Everyone, after reporting in, got up on there feet and entered the outpost. It looked more advanced than the aliens they had been going against. At times, their comrades would say something about another alien race, aside from the races that were in the covenant that had died out a long time ago. _What if this was their technology?_ The team captain wondered. Once they were deep into the interior, the naval intelligence engineer came in and took out a radar. "The target should be north east of our location." He mumbled, seeming to be more focused into the radar than the ODST.

"Alright, lets move men!"

The team moved near their designated location, only to be pursued by a group of brutes and grunts. This was a bad couple for the ODST. During their first encounters with the brutes, it had been suffering. Lots of men perished to the demonic race. Of course, the ODST would advance into a new step to overpower the brutes. But still, even after that, the ODST feared the animals that forced their friends into sudden death. As a brute growled at Joseph, Frank equipped himself with the plasma rifle he had taken up earlier from his dead adversary. He wildly fired it at the unit, which made them fire back and the two opponents got into their positions. Mikrofon threw a gernade and stepped in with his submachine gun, tearing several grunts up. Abraham backed him up by taking out a shotgun and rapidly firing it at the brutes. The brutes, in return, took out their 'brute shots' and returned fire, damaging Mikrofon. Mikrofon yelped in pain as Joseph pulled him back into cover. "You're going to be alright man!" shouted Joseph as his men went into action taking out the rest of the oppositions.

"We can't let that happen again... And where the hell are the rest of the squads?" shouted Joseph again.

He seemed furious that the others didn't make it into the outpost yet. It was about the time that all of them should have met up. "UNSC UNI-COM! Colonel, we need some backup. We've a squad injury!"

Joseph seemed to be panicking, even though he had no casualties yet. He'd always been the team's role model, knowing what to do and influencing them to know better in situations. However, he seemed worried at the moment. Like something had startled him. He shook his head, putting away his worries and joined in with the team to advance on the location. "We're almost at our destination!" screamed Mikrofon, making it very obvious that he was happy about this.

Still, their team leader seemed serious and very dedicated. That was the reason why they looked up to him anyways. It always got them focus.

Nearing their location, Abraham screeched in pain. The whole team looked back and gasped, seeing a sword in him. The environment then changed. It was a very technological type room, different from the covenant type that they had seen before. "What's going on?" cried Fidel.

The sudden change in the environment had everyone stunned. It seemed as if they were in an illusion. Suddenly, dozens of invisible elites appeared out of nowhere. The squad got in a back to back position, noticing the trap. Joseph took out his communications pad but suddenly, an unknown voice spoke out of nowhere. "Your communications are broken... jammed. There is no escape and there shall be no mercy."

The elites soon started to all roar and growl, proclaiming their honor. The ODST looked all around, realizing there really was no escape. They all dropped their weapons, even their team leader doing so. "Seems.. we've screwed up." declared Mikrofon.

He was right too. The ODST squad had fell right into the enemy's trap and there was no escape. It seemed the end had neared. But soon, as they lost all hope, an elderly elite came out. He wore a colorful designed robe and had no armor on. "We shall.. let them live a tomorrow. For now."

There were small sighs from the whole squad. All except from Abraham who lay dead on the floor...

**Author's Note: God, I love Halo. So look at this. Uhh lets just say this isn't just yet the good part. You could say this is the prologue or... I mean it IS the first chapter. Way more to come though. Realize, I am a very average writer. Helpful criticism is allowed. Thank you for atleast uhh... reading and enjoy!**


End file.
